


Come To My Window

by orphan_account



Series: Falling In Love With The Monster Under Your Bed [1]
Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Fic, M/M, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Ryan is desperately in love with 2,467-year-old incubus Michael. Too bad Ryan's dad, Steven, is the world's most formidable monster hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To My Window

* * *

Michael taps softly on Ryan’s bedroom window as he balances precariously on the ledge, waiting to be let in. Ryan stirs, tangles himself up into his bedsheets but doesn’t wake up. Michael taps again, this time a little harder, careful not to use his full strength. Over his many years he’s learned that one touch of that magnitude would send his arm straight through the plate glass like it was tissue paper. Ryan wakes up this time, untangles himself from his blankets and comes to the window.

“Michael, what are you doing here?” Ryan asks sleepily.

“I missed you,” Michael replies. “I wanted to see you again." Ryan is close enough that Michael can smell him… all of him. Everything from his Honey Vanilla shampoo to the coppery aroma of the blood flowing through his veins. Michael leans in as far as he can and gets a whiff of that ever present scent of boy-sweat and come that clings to boys Ryan’s age. Michael can’t help it; he feels his jaw adjust and drop open as his fangs descend from their hiding place along his gum line. He also feels his tongue split straight down the middle, becoming a long, forked appendage similar to that of a reptile.

Ryan sighs, says, “You know you can’t be here. You know who my Dad is. You know what he does. If he finds out, he’ll kill us both.”

“He can’t kill me,” Michael smirks, flickers his tongue over his fangs. “I’m indestructible.”

“It doesn’t matter,“ Ryan murmurs seriously. “He’ll find a way to kill you and then have me declared a traitor. They’ll string me up and let the vultures have me.”

“I’ll never, _never ever_ let that happen,” Michael swears, then sighs. “I came all this way to see you. Can I at least get a kiss?”

“Okay,” Ryan acquiesces. He leans out of the window and let their lips meet in a soft kiss. Michael sets one hand in the soft, brown curls that adorn Ryan’s head, turning the human’s face to just the right angle so he can deepen the kiss. Ryan lets out a little mewl when Michael’s forked tongue entwines with his own. Michael’s kisses taste like ocean water and chili peppers, salty and hot as all Hell. Each time their lips meet Ryan can feel his own temperature climbing; feels the buzz of arousal so strong it makes the arches of his feet burn and his palms go clammy. There’s a place deep within the V of Ryan’s hips that bursts to life and suddenly he just want to _rut_ up against something, to get down on all fours and _writhe_ around just to see what it feels like.

“You gotta say it, Baby,” Michael croons when they finally break apart. Michael can kiss for hours since he doesn’t have to worry about silly things like breathing. Ryan isn’t so lucky.

“I can’t,” Ryan says desperately. He’s trying to be strong. He’s trying to keep the situation within his range of control but Michael is right there hissing in his ear and mouthing at his neck with those Goddamned fangs. “Michael please,” Ryan whimpers. “Don’t make me do this.”

“Say it, Baby, c’mon,” Michael drawls seductively. “I wanna give to you, Baby; I wanna give it to you so bad it hurts.”

“When’s the last time you fed?” Ryan asks. “You been with anyone else since last time?”

“No one, Baby,” Michael replies fiercely. “Not a single person but you. I’m fucking starving out here.”

“Michael, that was a month ago, why didn’t you come sooner?”

“I was trying to do the right thing,” Michael says, shaking his head. “I was trying to let you go. I thought I could starve it out of me, but I can’t. It’s still there. All I want is you and I can’t deny it anymore.”

“Okay,” Ryan gives in. “You can come in, Michael.”

Michael wastes no time crawling inside the window. He pulls Ryan close and immediately latches onto the human’s neck, sucking blood to the surface of the skin but not piercing it. Michael walks Ryan backward until they both end up sprawled across Ryan’s bed. Ryan’s sleep shirt and boxer shorts soon find the floor but while Michael is only wearing a pair of blue jeans he doesn’t take them off. Michael’s forked tongue licks a stripe up the left side of Ryan’s neck, shoulder to temple. “Fucking Hell,” Michael moans. “You taste so good, Baby. Gonna taste all of you before we’re through.”

Ryan can’t help but whimper and hide his face in his pillow when Michael unceremoniously flips him onto his stomach and arranges him until Ryan’s got his ass in the air, open and exposed in a way that leaves Ryan shivering in anticipation. The human almost screams when he feels Michael talented tongue slither up inside of his pretty little pucker. Michael’s tongue goes deep; so, so, very deep that Ryan is sobbing and humping his ass back onto Michael’s mouth without even noticing it; back arching and hips pistoning backward over and over again. By now Ryan’s cock is as hard as it’s ever been, the glans flushed a deep red as he leaks precome all over the sheets beneath him. Ryan reaches down to grasp his hard cock and bring himself some much needed relief, but Michael reaches up smacks his hand away, forcing him to arch his back even further so he can’t get at his turgid member again.

“M-m-m-ichael, no,” Ryan chokes out, beginning to sob. “M-m-ichael. Please! I need it!”

Michael makes a negative sound in the back of his throat and just keeps fucking his tongue in and out of Ryan’s pucker. The sound reverberates throughout Ryan’s body and soon the human is sobbing hysterically as he comes, rope after rope of hot come blurting out of him and onto the bedsheets until there’s nothing left for him to give. Ryan feels Michael’s tongue withdraw from inside of him as Michael maneuvers him around until he’s out of the wet spot. He then tucks Ryan in with one of the blankets that managed to not get soiled by their previous activities.

“I love you, Baby,” Michael whispers in Ryan’s ear. “But I have to go.”

“Stay with me,” Ryan begs. “Please, Michael, don’t go.”

“I can’t stay.” Michael says in a sorrowful voice. “Any minute now your Dad could come busting through that door and I can’t be here when that happens. You said it yourself, he’ll kill us both.” He kisses Ryan one more time, says, “I promise I’ll come back for you, Baby, I fucking swear.”

And with that Michael is gone. Through the window and out into the night; off to God knows where. Before he slips into a post-coital slumber he sends a silent prayer up to Heaven. “ _Please, God_ ,” Ryan prays. “ _Just bring him back to me. I won’t make it without him. Please just bring him home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fused together a few different characteristics of mythical creatures so that my Creature!Michael would be more interesting.


End file.
